Connected security sensors such as camera units and automatic switch units can be coupled to networks and transmit status information and event data to remote monitoring sites. Social networking platforms are becoming an increasingly popular way for individuals, organizations, and entities to communicate with each other. Combining connected security sensors with aspects of social networking platforms will result in efficient remote event detection, monitoring, and reporting.